


Thorns.

by anidris



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anidris/pseuds/anidris
Summary: Feelings are the worst.   Especially when they're like thorns in your heart.
Relationships: shirou ogami/original character
Kudos: 5





	Thorns.

**Author's Note:**

> This book is a Shirou Ogami x An oc. I'm so sorry if you guys don't like it! It's just for fun, hehe.

lenn youta, the beastman partner of the one and only shirou ogami. the co - worker of the wolf beastman who not only admires him, but hell. she's in 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 with him. she's worked alongside him for nearly three years, ever since she had moved to anima city; looking for a home after losing her dear brother, ivan, who was murdered by beastmen hunters. 

lenn & ivan were alone in the human territory, still thought to be human after all of the years they had been there. lenn was fifteen when her brother was murdered, and ivan was twenty five. the two were two peas in a pod, always together & always there for one another. ivan had become a professional soccer player after a friend kept his identity of being a beastman safe; that was until one day, he morphed in the middle of a game. that night he never came home, and the next morning his body was found. lenn was devastated, and she knee she had to leave. so, she signed up for the military. 

luckily, the higher ups kept her a secret, keeping her beastman identity safe. for the next ten years, she served in the military before a traumatic experience. that's when she left, and escaped to anima city. with her background, she was assigned as the partner of shirou ogami. though, that experience in the military left her with severe physical trembling and naturally, anxiety. her appearance made her look almost fearful of everything, with soft and innocent features, short, long, wavy, dark brown hair. her eyes showed her past behind those navy hues. alas, she was still only a bunny beastman. 

shirou had gotten used to the panic attacks she would have when someone died, he knew it was natural for her background. he had begun to comfort her during these times, and that's when she fell. she fell so hard for him it was unbearable. she had definitely tried to push the feelings away, knowing that he would never feel the same. but, she just couldn't take it anymore. 

a confession was inevitable. 

so here she stood, nimble fingers curled around the golden doorknob. navy hues stared at the hand, her breathing labored as her hand shook the doorknob from the sheer anxiety that overtook her. it took her a few moments before she opened the door, walking in before she closed the door behind her. in the chair behind the desk sat shirou, reading a book with only a dim lamp illuminating the room. 

" shirou? i'm here. " lenn's voice broke the silence, her hands clasping behind her to hide the trembling of them. upon hearing her voice, shirou raised his head slowly from his book, icy hues honing in on the tense figure before him. 

" hey, " he greeted, before pausing to put his book down and rest his cheek on his hand, index finger against his temple. " you needed something, yeah? " 

fact heating up, the bunny beastkin chuckled nervously, lifting a hand to gently tap her temple, resting her arm on her chest to prop her elbow. " yes. . um, " pausing, she swallowed thickly. 

her heart was racing, her mind clouded with thoughts. how would she approach this? she couldn't just say she loved him, that would be tacky. 

the genuine love she felt for him was great, the care & the admiration. maybe it was a bit weird at this point. 

" do you mind if i come over there? " lenn suddenly questioned, accidentally speaking her mind as she shifted her navy gaze over towards him. hopefully he couldn't see the crimson that had spread over her features, and the kooky smile upon them, in this dim light. 

at that, a platinum brow rose. he then shook his head and shrugged, eyes opening upon her once again. " come on, you know i don't mind. what are you on about? " he questioned, leaning back in his chair. 

lenn could only smile at his response, pulling a chair up beside him and plopping herself down. she could smell the cinnamon scent he radiated, which was always comforting for her. that kooky smile never left her warm features as she stared at the book upon the desk. 

" to kill a mockingbird? " 

" it's a good book. you should read it sometime. " shirou answered, picking it up in his calloused hands as he shifted himself to where the book sat in both his and her laps, his shoulder touching hers. 

" oh. . i - i know it is. i read it back in the military, " lenn replied, stammering upon her words as she felt the closeness of the wolf beastman. 

only a grunt of acknowledgement came from him as his eyes scanned the paper upon his and her lap, completely zoning out. 

now was the chance. 

nimble fingers brushing against his cheek, she turned his head to face hers; navy hues locking with his icy ones. there was a moment before her lips met his, and her anxiety began to rise when he didn't kiss back. 

but alas, the book fell to the floor, and a hand lifted to caress the back of her head during the gentle kiss. the moment was something she was glad he responded to, her heart hammering in her chest. the sheer joy that came over her caused her to smile into the kiss, a soft chuckle escaping before she pulled back; her forehead resting against his. 

" if you can't tell, i love you. . " her words came out breathless, and laced with anxiety. this caused the usually stoic wolf beastman's features to soften, a slight and gentle smile forming on his lips as he entangled her fingers in her hair. 

" and i love you too. "


End file.
